Road trip to Hell? Or Heaven? Not too sure
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Sop many ideas but no time to wrote them all! Help me pick one!
1. Ideas

Ok so i have a small problem...too many atories! I need help with deciding what to wrote so I'm going to list some ideas and whatever gets the most votes gets written!

1\. Pre Series. That fight. The big one about Sam going to college. Emotional. Hurtful. John says some things that shouldn't be said and Dean is threatened if he speaks out and Sam sees that as the final straw turning on Dean who gets so damaged by the words Sam says that when he's forced to find him to find thier Dad he's petrified of doing so because of how he treated Sam that day.

2\. Explore Sams dark side. See more development with his demon powers and his lust with Ruby. Explore more about the other special children. Such a big concept that was dropped and barely had any depth. Meet more kids with demon powers. Explore more demon powers. Etc.

3\. A night out Jo and Dean. As they talk the hunters life. Rinse and Repeat with Dean and Cassie (girl with the racist truck) rinse and repeat with Dean and Charlie. Explore relationships and sacrifices.

4\. Sam and Dean find out about a remote very remote community that is doing something (illegal street racing) and they join with thier Impala making the rounds and making some sweet cash. Soon they find out about one deadly road no one cares to race on cause anytime anyone goes down it they end up dead in a canyon. Dean investigates with Baby while Sam digs up an old legend of a street racer who got cheated in a race and now wants vengeance.

5\. Cas returns to heaven after the Leviathan craze to see his murderous rampage and is run off. He questions himself and his meaning as an angel until Joshua finds him telling him whatever he does God is pleased and that there is a reason.

6\. Sam and Cas must rescue a lone angel from Crowley. Dean is just barely freed from being a demon amd tries to distract the King of Hell. Chaos ensues.

So like i said pick one or you know tell me other ideas that you like!


	2. Option 4

"Baby..." Dean murmured as he wiped down his beloved Impala.

It was 6am in the bunker and normally Dean wouldn't be caught dead up this early. Fortunately he had a very good reason, he was going to a car show. Not just any show, but Hot August Nights in Reno. A massive week long classic and collector car cruise and show.

He sprayed chrome polish on the bumper, making a mirror finish. He continued, wiping the wheelhouse molding next. He loved the accents on his classic, small beautiful touches that cars today just didn't have. The chrome shone in the florescent lighting, contrasting even more then usual with the vicious ebony skin of the car.

Dean was ecstatic, there were no monsters, no demon angel wars, no apocalypses to deal with. Sam hadn't even found a case in over two weeks. Cas was off doing whatever he did in heaven and Crowley, well to be honest he didn't really care about the so called King of Hell. As far as he was concerned, he was on vacation. For years he'd always wanted to go to Reno, to see more classic beauties cruise Main Street and hear the thundering V8s of the old days, smell that rich exhaust that only a classic car could emit.

Dean smiled as he rubbed a fresh coat of wax over the right fender. He pulled the microfiber towel away to admire the shine. Black was a notoriously hard color to keep clean. Every time he had to fix his Baby he had a brief thought of repainting it. Then he dismissed it, not able to see the Impala in any other color. The black was deep and glossy, no blemish at all on the surface.

"Looking good," Sam spoke from behind.

"Ya ya don't come any closer. I don't want any smudges," Dean joked.

"Only you would be up this early for a car show," Sam shook his head.

"Reno's far man," Dean sighed, stepping back from the car, "Think she'll take a trophy? Or maybe two of the feminine variety?"

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Pinup girls?"

"Hey, they're fun!"

Sam chuckled as Dean packed away his box of cleaning supplies. He tossed it in the truck, the box conveniently holding down the secret stash of hunting supplies. While he wanted to cruise, he figured with the Winchester luck, they would run into a monster somewhere and it was better to be prepared.

"You sure you want to come?" Dean asked, Sam wasn't as into cars as he was and the fact that Sam offered to come along seemed out of the ordinary.

"I'm hoping to pick up some supplies. You know Nevada has a ton of old desert magic," Sam explained, "Might come in hand to get a couple mementos."

"Only you would want to hit places like Reno and Vegas for some crappy old magic toys."

"Their not toys."

"Whatever man, you ready to go?" Dean asked with a smile.

Sam nodded, tossing his duffel bag in the trunk along with Dean's.

The boys nodded to each other and climbed in.

Dean sighed, caressing the polished wheel, he turned the key and sighed with bliss as the engine came alive. The fluids began to move and circulate in the engine, all topped off and fresh for the long trip. He felt the car build heat as the rumble of the motor flowed under the thin carpet. Dean closed his eyes and smiled as he tested the throttle. The motor revved, pleased with hearty roar. He chuckled, repeating the motion, he could hear Baby all day long...

"Dude," Sam's voice broke him out of his trance.

"What?"

"Are we going?" Sam asked, holding the remote to the garage door.

Dean looked forward seeing Sam had already clicked the button to reveal the driveway out of the bunker.

"Oh," Dean muttered, "Right, ya."

He pulled the shifter down two notches into Drive and pressed on the gas gingerly.

Baby lurched forward, settling into a steady drumbeat that would soon reverberate off the highway for the next thousand miles.

Dean leaned forward putting in an AC/DC cassette. Highway to Hell began and he smiled turning up the volume. He heard Sam sigh as he rolled down his window, readying himself for miles and miles of hair rock. Dean laughed, rolling his own window down. He let his arm hang out, just a hairs breath away from the sparkling paint. Reno was at least three days away with who knew what was in between. There could be a monster hunt, an apocalypse, Baby herself could blow a tire or not start.

And Dean couldn't wait to start.


End file.
